Red
by AssassinsLover
Summary: Because that's what Emily is. Red.


**A/N:** This took me all night because in the wake of S4xE02 I'm still upset. But I tried to write something cute, because we all need something cute, or happy, or reassuring to help us keep our faith in our OTP. There's also a foot of snow on my window sill. I'm a little afraid to actually look outside.

Emily scares her. They both know that. She feels like she's running in circles inside her mind, treading dangerously deep, shark infested waters, and at times like she's drowning in a sea of red. Because that's what Emily is. Red. Everything about her. From her cherry-coloured hair to the varnish on her toes and the lipstick that she wears when they go out.

Naomi finds it disappointing when she wakes up to find herself alone in her bed without crimson flooding her vision and small limbs tangled around her own whenever Emily has to go home for the night. Every time she sees red, Emily is the only thing in her mind. Of course, Emily is _always_ in her head. That's one of the things that frightens her so deeply. Terrifies her.

But there are so many things about Emily that she just can't get enough of. Her cute little button nose, which she also loves to kiss (and poke which makes Emily scrunch it up and slap at her hands). How she licks her lips right before Naomi kisses her. The way she'll dig her fingers into Naomi's shoulders when they're making love. And of course her voice, _god_ her voice, so different from anything she's heard before. Naomi will never tire of hearing it break when Emily says "I love you", or how it's extra husky when she wakes up in the morning, or when s he's turned on.

She will never stop loving the way Emily will sit, fixated on every word Naomi speaks when she goes off on a rant about politics, or animal cruelty or how her mother is a fucking cow most of the time. To the last bit Emily will always respond with something like, "Your mum's lovely," or, "I like her just fine." Then Naomi will roll her eyes and Emily will kiss her cheek or the corner of her lips and she'll grin like she just won a million pounds. It always makes her smile when Emily smiles, because whenever Naomi's around, it always reaches the redhead's eyes.

-

"I fucking love you," Emily says one night against Naomi's collarbone with such passion that it startles her out of the half-sleep she'd been lulled into by the steady rhythm of Emily's breathing. She raises a hand and places it on the top of Emily's head, stroking her bright hair softly. "Like, I really fucking love you. You know that right?" She's lifted her head up now, her brown eyes boring into Naomi's.

"Of course I know that, Ems," Naomi says back, letting her hand drop back to the bed. "I fucking love you, too." And she smiles cheekily and kisses the tip of Emily's nose. Emily's not smiling when she pulls back, and her bottom lip is quivering slightly. "Emily, are you alright?"

"I don't want to lose you," she rushes out, her voice cracking. Naomi can't help but smile again, because despite how fucking terrified Naomi is of her feeling for Emily, she's more than accepted them.

"Don't be, silly," she responds as Emily tucks a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you. So much, Ems. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. And certainly no one who has the same effect on me as you do." She rubs a strand of Emily's hair between her fingertips, arching her back so she can reach the redhead's lips. "You terrify me, Emily. But I meant everything at the Love Ball. Spoken and unspoken." Emily leans down, kisses the shell of Naomi's ear.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Naomi shudders.

"Because... sometimes..." she sighs, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Emily kisses her ear again. "Sometimes it feels like you're _too_ much, Ems. If I lost you, if something happened to us, or to you, I don't know how I'd go on. You've swallowed me up completely, Emily." Emily kisses her then, her hair falling around both their faces like the crimson curtain on a stage. Red. Emily. One in the same. Red is passion, romance, love, desire; everything that Emily is. Her essence. And she's determined and stubborn and fights back now. Naomi bets her aura (if those things really exist) is red. Just like her hair.


End file.
